dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Changelogs
This page serves as an up-to-date archive of changelogs, undocumented changes of the game and game releases on different consoles. Note: Text between parenthesis are a more explicit description. Game release dates *IOS: 8th of March 2017 (Dead Ahead: Quarantine) *Android: 22nd of June, 2017. (Dead Ahead: Zombie Warfare) *Xbox One: 6th of April, 2018. (Dead Ahead: Zombie Warfare) *PS4: 8th of May, 2018. (Dead Ahead: Zombie Warfare) **A PC version of Dead Ahead: Quarantine was planned to be released on Steam. It started on the 15th of decemeber, 2015, and it hit Greenlight on the 30th of december, 2015. It was supposedly ready to be released, however, for unknown reasons in the end it became ultimately scrapped. App Icons app_icon.png|App icon (1.4.6) app_icon_cap_xmas.png|App icon (1.9.0) app_icon_willy.png|App icon (2.2.2) app_icon_medic_and_sonya.png|App icon (2.3.1) app_icon_medic_and_sonya_fall.png|App icon (2.5.0) app_icon_thanksgiving.png|App icon (2.6.0) app_icon_xmas.png|App icon (2.6.1) app_icon_year_of_the_pig.png|App icon (2.6.2) app_icon_patricks_day.png|App icon (2.6.2, 17th of March 2019, USA Only.) app_icon_circus.png|App icon (2.7.4) app_icon_specops_independence_day.png|App icon (2.7.9) app_icon_specops.png|App icon (2.8.3) app_icon_specops_halloween.png|App icon (2.9.0) app_icon_specops_halloween_usa_only.png|App icon (2.9.0, USA Only.) app_icon_austin.png|App icon (2.9.0, 4th of November 2019, USA Only.) app_icon_specops_thanksgiving_usa.png|App icon (2.9.2, 27th of November 2019, USA Only.) app_icon_specops_xmas.png|App icon (3.0.0, 20th of December 2019.) app_icon_specops_chinese_new_year.png|App icon (3.0.2, 28th of January 2019.) Mobile updates changelogs: Version 1.4.0 Released on the 9th of March, 2017. IMPROVINGS: *Carlos unit has improved. Now he has two guns and new animations! *Added new sounds. *Missions now have the information about its difficulty when you enter the battle menu. *Added new icons that showing special abilities that each unit has. BALANCE: *Some missions have been balanced. *General bug fixes and system stability improvements. *Fixed IAP issues. *Fixed SWAT bundle problem. P.S. We broke the machine gun for now, but we fixed it already. It will be here on the next update. Version 1.4.2 Released on the 16th of March, 2017. *Added more challenges to stages 1 and 2. *More map rewards. *Added animations to Tipsy zombie. *Added Aidman zombie. *Fixed minor UI issues in Zombiepedia. *Fixed some texts being offset by 1 pixel. *The generator will do AoE damage on destruction. *Barrels will stop walking zombies more reliably. *The firefighter has a chance to explode and not turn into zombie. *The firefighter will not take any damage from explosions. *Defeat menu will now properly display a fuel cost to replay a failed mission. *Fixed infinite "Connecting to store" message. *Military packs can be bought from seller for coins. *Improved lighting effects in stage 3. *Improved Glenn animations. Undocumented changes: *Fixed Bill's LMG. Version 1.4.3 Released on the 28th of March, 2017. *Added new unit Medic. *Added 2 new zombies. *Added new Challenges for stages 1, 3, 4, 5. *Added rewards for full stage completion. *Added new blood effects in the battle. *Changed all animations for unit Charlotte. *Changed art for few missions. *Improved animations for unit Firefighter. *Improved animations for unit Chopper. *Battle soundtrack has been updated. *Improved shooting mechanics for all units. *Rebalanced units: Builder Carlos Cap Chopper Charlotte Firefighter Medkit. *Rebalanced duration and damage of the machine gun. *Some missions have been improved. *Many UI improvements. *Miscellaneous bug fixes. Version 1.4.4 Released on the 1st of April, 2017. *KTplay Goods. *Added new unit. (Pepper) *Added 2 new zombies. (Sapper and Girl) Undocumented changes: *Empty Barrel no longer has fire resistance. *Charlotte no longer turns into Tipsy, instead turns into Girl. Version 1.4.5 Released on the 5th of May, 2017. *New level added. *2 new units added. (Ranger and Willy) *6 new zombies added. *New bus upgrade menu. *New bus parts. *Seller logic changed. *KTplay award changed. *Display of locked cells improved. *Bugs fixed. Undocumented changes: *Empty Barrel now has fire resistance. Version 1.4.6 Released on the 22nd of June, 2017. *New weekly event added. *Circus Pack added. (Saw unit added.) *New bus paint added. (Circus and ???) *Chinese localization added. *New sounds added. (New unit death sounds.) *Miscellaneous bug fixes. Undocumented changes: *Red Barrel cooldown has now been changed to 10 seconds. Version 1.4.7 Released on the 25th of June, 2017. Changelog not available. Version 1.4.8 Released on the 19th of July, 2017. *Daily reward updated. *Roulette added. *Event changed. (Wallmart event.) Version 1.4.9 Released on the 7th of August, 2017. *New zombie added. *New sounds added. *Miscellaneous bug fixes. Version 1.5.0 & 1.5.1 Released on the 9th of September, 2017. *New event: Humans vs. Bandits vs. Zombies. (Corn Farm Event) *Zombies can now fight humans and bandits at the same time! *A Facebook friends list has been added to the event. *Unit levels can now be reset. *Legendary items have been added. *Changes to interface: merchant, cards, quests, item images, military cases, stamina and coins. *The merchant's selection has been changed. *A new unit has been added. *New bandits have been added. (Crazy) *New animations have been added for some zombies. *Generator logic has been changed. (It will now explode after 58 seconds, doing 75 damage and burning for about 5 seconds, it now has a cooldown of 60 seconds and zombies will no longer attack it.) *Attack priorities have been changed for some humans. *New vehicles have been added in missions. *A sandstorm mechanic has been added. *A knockback resistance perk has been added. *The poisoning effect has been changed. *An "ads for spins" quest has been added. (Gives you 1 roulette token after watching an ad, it can go up to 3 max.) *The roulette reward has been changed. *Synchronization has been improved. Version 1.6.0 Released on the 17th of October, 2017. *New weekly event added. (Wallmart Event) *Added option to send and receive fuel from a friend. *Added an item crafting mechanic at the merchant. *Added new zombies. *Added new units. *Added a new location. (Location 7) *Added a new buff. (Energy Drink buff) *Added and updated several sounds. *Added and updated several visual effects. *Changed Guard & Carlos characteristics. *Fixed several bugs. Undocumented changes: *If a mission has items it will show a little box on its side indicating it. *Challenge stages now reward you more gold. Version 1.7.0 & 1.7.1 Released on the 24th of October, 2017, 1.7.0. Released on the 25th of October, 2017, 1.7.1. *Added Halloween Event (Legacy). *Added promo unit. (Berserker) *Added Halloween zombies for the event. (Pumpkin Zombie, Fast Pumpkin Zombie) *Fixed daily reward. *Fixed localization errors. *Visual changes to stages 1 and 2. *Visual changes to sandstorm. *Updated Sonya unit animations. *Updated Guard unit animations. *Reduced time between attacks and lowered Guard unit’s attack value. *Fixed a bug with Turret's number of bullets. *Spawn time of several units decreased. Version 1.8.0 Released on the 21st of November, 2017. *Daily rewards changed. *Roulette changed. *New zombies added. *New units added. (Sniper) *Several missions changed. *Several bugs fixed. Undocumented changes: *Glenn sprites have been updated, changing his weapon, from a small lead pipe to a knife, alongside his hat color, from red with a yellow cap, to a white with a blue cap. *Redneck sprites have been updated, improving details, shading and changing his blue cap to a sky-blue one. Version 1.9.0 & 1.9.1 Released on the 19th of December, 2017, 1.9.0. Released on the 23th of December, 2017, 1.9.1. *Christmas Event added. *Promo unit added. (Lester) *Christmas zombies added for the event. (Zombie, Fast Zombie, Cop, Girl.) *Medkit changed. *Several bugs fixed. Undocumented changes: *Roulette disabled. Version 1.9.2 Released on the 1st of January, 2018. *Miscellaneous bug fixes. Version 2.0.1 Released on the 7th of February, 2018. *New game mode is now available! Fight with other players! *Added stickers for iMessage. *Purchases can now be made right in the AppStore! Version 2.0.2 Released on the 15th of February, 2018. *Fixed several bugs. Version 2.0.3 Released on the 4th of March, 2018. *Updated Lester unit animations. (Slightly changed shooting and aiming sprites alongside its death sprite, it has a new haircut, more blood, and improved details now.) *Updated Charlotte unit animations. (Changed shooting animation, she now hipfires her gun.) *Several bugs fixed. Version 2.0.4 Released on the 4th of April, 2018. *Fixed a bug of viewing private messages. Version 2.1.0 Released on the 18th of May, 2018. *Updated the logic of resetting unit levels. *Added new legendary packs. *Updated the store and merchant interface. *Added 2 new units. *Added a new zombie. *Updated the animations of some units. *Added achievements. *Several bugs fixed. Version 2.1.1 Released on the 1st of June, 2018. *Added achievements. *Fixed several bugs. Version 2.1.2 Released on the 19th of June, 2018. *Fixed several bugs. Version 2.2.0 Released on the 4th of July, 2018. *Level 8 added! (Location 8) *New zombies added! *New units added! *Added a new exclusive pack! *Added a perk for automatically upgrading units. *Now the Jailer automatically upgrades! *Events have returned. *Several bugs fixed. Version 2.2.1 & 2.2.2 Released on the 16th of July, 2018, 2.2.1. Released on the 20th of July, 2018, 2.2.2. *Added a new exclusive pack! (Heist Pack) *Several bugs fixed. Version 2.2.3 Released on the 25th of July, 2018. *Fixed several bugs. Version 2.3.0 Released on the 17th of August, 2018. *New unit added. *Value Bundles are now available for purchase. *Minor changes in unit card. *Several bugs fixed. Version 2.3.1 Released on the 31th of August, 2018. *Fixed the Medic unit, its medkit now remains lying on the battlefield. *Removed poison resist: Austin. *Removed fire resist: Flamethrower. *Added poison resist: Specops & Swat. *Added range resist: Grenader, Ranger & Medic. *Increased range radius: Specops & Swat. *Decreased courage cost: Swat. *Decreased prepare time: Swat. *Removed push: Swat. *Increased the chance of burning: Swat. *Fixed ability icons in the unit card. *Fixed several bugs. Undocumented changes: *Renamed "Builder Run" to "Foreman." Version 2.4.0 Released on the 8th of October, 2018. 1. Changes in the balance of units: *Changed the cost of the Austin unit from 35 to 30. *Changed the cost of the Soldier unit from 40 to 35. *Changed the cost of the Builder unit from 30 to 25. *Increased knockback range for Builder unit. *Changed the cost of the Carlos unit from 25 to 20. *Changed the cost of the Charlotte unit from 35 to 30. *Changed the number of bullets in the Charlotte unit’s magazine from 1 to 6. *Changed the cost of the Chopper unit from 35 to 30. *Now the Chopper unit can heal itself! *Now the Chopper unit knocks back only when deals critical damage. *Now the Chopper unit cannot be knocked back. *Changed the cost of the Cop unit from 30 to 25. *Changed the amount of health of the Cop unit from 24 to 60. *Now the Cop unit cannot be knocked back. *Now the Cop unit reloads its weapon and partially absorbs damage when there are no rounds in its magazine and close-range damage is taken. *Changed the cost of the Firefighter unit from 30 to 25. *The attack range of the Flamethrower unit has been corrected. *Changed the cost of the Grenader unit from 30 to 25. *Now a Grenader unit’s grenade doesn’t catch fire after it explodes. *Changed the cost of the Ranger unit from 35 to 30. *Changed the cost of the Gunslinger unit from 25 to 20. *Increased knockback range of the Pepper unit. *Changed the cost of the Sniper unit from 25 to 20. *Changed the cost of the Specops unit from 25 to 30. *Now the Specops unit is less affected by fear. *Now the Specops unit is less affected by bullet damage. *Changed the cost of the Swat unit from 35 to 30. *Now the Swat unit is less affected by fear. *Increased throwing range for medkits for Medic unit. *The loading of all firearms has been corrected. *A new death effect for some zombies has been added. Now zombies can be blasted into bits! *Some unit animations changed: Charlotte, Builder, Medic, Cop 2. Other changes to units and zombies: *The Grenader unit has been added to PVP. *A new death effect for some zombies has been added. Now zombies can be blasted into bits! *New unit has been added. (Light Soldier) *Some unit animations have been changed. 3. Changes to missions: *A new rain mechanic has been added. 4. Player tasks: *New quests have been added! 5. Other changes: *New bus parts have been added. (Yellow wheels, Sporty wheels, White wheels, Exhaust pipe 4, Shield window.) *New bus skin has been added. (Christmas, Heist, Rusty Red, Rusty Yellow, Desert.) *The Value packs icons have been changed. *Ability icons have been updated. *The required number of stars for some sets has been changed *Health bars for all units have been changed. *Damage numbers for certain units have been fixed in the Zombiepedia. *Damage numbers in Chinese have been fixed. *The behavior of the level selection menu has been fixed. *Several bugs fixed. Undocumented changes: *Prevented support items from being placed too far into the barricade. *If a mission has rain weather it will show a little icon indicating it. Version 2.4.1 Released on the 16th of October, 2018. *Several bugs fixed. Version 2.5.0 Released on the 23rd of October, 2018. *Halloween event added! *Austin unit changed. *Sandstorm effect added into Stage 2 levels. *Several bugs fixed. Undocumented changes: *If a mission has sandstorm weather it will show a little icon indicating it. Version 2.5.1 Released on the 10th of November, 2018. *Fixed several bugs. Version 2.6.0 Released on the 18th of December, 2018. *The Christmas event has been added! Don’t miss your chance to win a special unit! *A new event has been added to the weekly event rotation! *Weekly event reward has been changed. *The drop rate for coins in the WallMart event was reduced. *A new unit added. (Carol) *Agents Pack added. *Two units added to the Circus Pack. Players who previously purchased the Circus Pack will receive the units as a gift. (Queen and Berserker.) *A unit added to the Swat Bundle. Players who previously purchased the Swat Bundle will receive the unit as a gift. (Swat.) Undocumented changes: *Changed the damage of the Policeman unit from 14 to 10. *Changed the damage of the Ranger unit from 12 to 10. Version 2.6.1 & 2.6.2 Released on the 15th of January, 2019, 2.6.1. Released on 4th of February, 2019, 2.6.2. *Fixed several bugs. Version 2.7.0 to 2.7.9 Released on the 12th of April, 2019, 2.7.0. Released on 26th of June, 2019, 2.7.8. Released on 26th of June, 2019, 2.7.9. *Redesigned the main interface. (military case sprites, general UI, etc.) *Added the ability to zoom in on the map. *Added cutscenes to missions. *Changed the weekly event interface. *Exchanged the weekly event’s global objective for a personal goal and entry into the event is paid with tickets. *Changed the PVP interface, which is now called “Skirmish” mode. *Added seasons to Skirmish mode. At the end of each season, players can get a unique badge for a victory in the top league. *Added rarity and type for each unit. *Changed the shop interface. Now a new currency will be used for some internal purchases. *Added a new “Stars Reward” menu. *Now some units require stars to unlock. Players that have already purchased these units will receive compensation. *Feature to decline Facebook login. Now players must sync their progress via Game Center or Google Play only. *Changed the animation frames for several units and zombies. *"Rate the game” prompt will appear less often. *Added more languages: Chinese (traditional.), Japanese, Korean and Turkish. *Fixed several quest goals. *Fixed several bugs. Undocumented changes: *Moved from KTplay to Reddit, due to some tech issues and performance instability. Reddit was chosen as an alternative platform for our community. As the moderator Nikstep1993 said. *Changed the damage of the Light Soldier unit from 32 to 9. *Changed the fortune of the Builder unit from 32 to 31. *Changed the health of the Queen unit from 21 to 22. *New bug causing Medkit to disappear upon being dropped, no longer healing units. *Austin now requires rage instead of courage, deploy time increased to 30. *Demon has a new special attack that attacks all units at once. New animation added. *Added a new skin for Redneck, Hillbilly as a Military Kit Shop skin. *Hillbilly skin has an extra attack animation, an upper swing which his normal variant doesn't have. *Stage 5 background trailers have been updated. Version 2.8.0 Released on the 18th of July, 2019. *Added the Policeman Judi skin. Look for it in the shop. *Unit bundles can now be bought with in-game currency. *After reaching a certain player level, you may get a bargain offer. *You can now speed up the time it takes to get buffs. Undocumented changes: *Added Coin safe. *Fixed bug where Medkit would disappear upon being dropped, no longer healing units. *Grenader's death explosion damage reduced from 180 to 75. *Changed the fortune of the Flamethrower unit from 51 to 50. *Changed the fortune of the Cap unit from 46 to 45. Version 2.8.1 Released on the 12th of August, 2019. *New skin added. (Skin for Builder, Builder 1998 as a Military Kit Shop skin.) *Random buff purchases removed. *New sound effects added to the unit menu. *Welder updated. He can now fix the bus, as well as certain support items. *Certain combat effects changed. Undocumented changes: *New bug in where ashes from burnt zombies can now stay static if stunned right before dying, causing a "ghost zombie.". *Willy now has a slower firing rate for his ranged attack alongside receiving the knockback perk and the ability to crit with his melee attack, his melee attack starting range is now bigger, making him use his melee attack in cases where before he would be using his ranged attack in close range encounters. *If a mission has a cutscene it will show a little icon indicating it. *Changed the cost of the Sniper unit from 20 to 25. Version 2.8.2 Released on the 12th of September, 2019. *Fixed synchronization errors. *Added the new Modern Grenader skin. (as a Military Kit Shop skin) *Added a new font. *Added new interface effects. *Added a new cutscene. (Intro for Location 4) *Applied fire circumvention logic for units. *Added changes to CornFarm event. (Corn Farm event now kicks you out after 13 minutes have passed.) *Changed the coin safe. (Coin safe sprite was changed to a green one and its limit was changed from 1200 to 2500. In order to purchase it, the safe must contain a minimum of 1800 coins.) Undocumented changes: *Fire can now burn corpses, preventing dead units from becoming a zombie or stopping certain zombies from reviving. *Agents instant preparation perk on level start is broken. *Support items now have undocumented explosion resistance. *Red Barrel now has undocumented fire resistance. *Policeman has a different unit portrait, with his mouth open. *Policeman Judi skin has been renamed to Officer Pepper. *Builder 1998 skin has been renamed to 1998. Version 2.8.3 Released on the 19th of September, 2019. No changelog was released for this update. Undocumented changes: *Fixed Policeman unit portrait, no longer has his mouth open. *Fixed Agents instant preparation perk on level start. *Free Hugs spawn rate increased. *Chopper description was updated. *Cashier (h_puke) sprites have been removed from the game files. *Skins in the Military Kit Shop now have animated backgrounds, and also the unit themselves are seen animated randomly attacking and going idle after. Version 2.8.4 Released on the 26th of September, 2019. No changelog was released for this update. Undocumented changes: *Marine sprites have been updated, changing his weapon, from a shovel to a combat knife, running animation, alongside making his attacks shorter, and so increasing his attack speed overall. *Austin can no longer earn coins multiple times from units that revive, only the first death will work. *No longer supports x86 Android devices. *Changed the damage of the Light Soldier unit from 9 to 29. A Reddit anouncement was posted on the 4th of October alongside this change becoming live. Version 2.9.0 Released on the 22nd of October, 2019. *The Halloween Event has been added! *New gameplay added. (New game modifier exclusive to the Halloween event.) *Added an exclusive unit. (Turbo found in Halloween cases.) *Added special skins. (Rebel skin for Gunslinger, Clown Chopper for Chopper, Banny Charlotte, found in Halloween cases, and Policeman Diego for Policeman as a Military Kit Shop skin.) *Changed the unit upgrade interface. *Changed the main interface. *Fixed several bugs. Undocumented changes: *Soldier sprite has been updated. (Fully reanimated, body shape changed, having a more brown color palette and a more detailed shoulder armor.) *Soldier sprite unit card has not been updated in Skirmish and Team selection. *The bus upgrade screen now shows the next level upgrade of stats with a green background, just like unit upgrades. *The bus now has a set damage, 500 crit melee damage, instead of instantly killing anything on its way, causing enemies run over by the bus to no longer disappear. Instead of gibbing, they die as normal while still leaving a big blood mist and pool of blood behind. *All enemies killed by the bus now count towards the Zombiepedia kill count. *Location 3, Mission 51, cutscene dialogue has been changed. The Marauder leader lines have been changed from "!?", "Stupid son of a b..." to "You people think you can run away from us?", "Come on then! We'll see who's better.". *Location 4 intro cutscene has been changed. (Bill now runs forward instead of walking backward when backing away from the horde of zombies.) *Princess Rescue event now has a new icon. *Due to an issue with the skin system, Policeman Diego will reload his shotgun faster, as it will not loop properly on the reloading animation cycle. Policeman will appear to only load in a single shell yet somehow managing to reload his entire magazine tube despite skipping the animation of him loading in the other three. Version 2.9.1 Released on the 19th of November, 2019. *New limited-time skin offer. (Flannel Carol as a Military Kit Shop skin) *You can now check out decks that a mission has been completed with. (Only unit decks and buffs used from the first victory will show up.) *Added a new way to refill your fuel. (You can spend 1 cash for 1 fuel can.) *Made progress synchronization better. Undocumented changes: *Reduced Turbo's bullet resistance perk from 100% to 90%. However, 10 hours after the update was released this change was reversed, as "She isn't op because she can be countered by any melee unit." as the Moderator ZAhead said, and she remained unchanged. *Added a new line "???". Bill will now randomly express confusion while shooting zombies. All player units will also express confusion when spotting an enemy at melee distance. Marauders will always express confusion whenever they spot an enemy. (When doing so, the unit will stand still in place briefly before attacking.) *Redesigned UI, some elements are now slightly smaller. *Fixed Policeman Diego faster reload bug. *Fixed Location 4 intro cutscene Zombie disappearing. *Fixed "ghost zombie" bug. *Legendary cases no longer drop gas cans. *Changed missions "difficulty" of certain missions. Version 2.9.2 Released on the 27th of November, 2019. *Most units have a special ability now. (Now when units are fully upgraded to max level, you can buy a special ability. Any unit that was over level 13 will automatically get it for free. Currently, only Redneck, Farmer, Lester, Mechanic, Chopper, Firefighter, Charlotte, Glenn, Grenader, Gunslinger, Sniper, Carlos, Guard, Medic, Flamethrower, Cap, Ranger, Saw, Queen, and Specops have a max level ability.) *Max level for the bus (and units) is now 13. We will reimburse all coins and items spent on any levels over 13. Undocumented changes: *A false trigger warning banned random Skirmish players. 3 hours later the issue was fixed and the bans unlifted. *While having any unit over level 13 gifts you its special ability, units with auto-upgrade perk do not. *Removed unused Lester pack background. *Charged Zombie and Ram's Zombiepedia entries now state that they have twice the stats before the last update, however in-game, they are still the same. *While in Skirmish mode, if any Specops, friendly or enemy, uses its special ability and drops an empty barrel, as the barrel will count as an alive player unit and the enemy team will ignore it, the fight won't end causing a soft-lock until the player skips the battle or leaves. *Cap's perk seems to randomly break in very rare cases. *Reintroduced Policeman Diego skin having a faster reload speed bug. *Ranged units with the knockback perk no longer knock their target back when delivering a melee attack. *Changed bus level G prices: **Lvl 2 - from 38 to 25. **Lvl 3 - from 108 to 125. **Lvl 4 - from 186 to 500. **Lvl 5 - from 228 to 750. **Lvl 6 - from 457 to 1,250. **Lvl 7 - from 562 to 2,500. **Lvl 8 - from 714 to 3,500. **Lvl 9 - from 936 to 4,500. **Lvl 10 - from 1,264 to 6,000. **Lvl 11 - 1,747 to 8,500. **Lvl 12 - from 2,461 to 12,000. **Lvl 13 - from 3,518 to 16,000. *Changed player level rewards: **Lvl 2 - Brush changed to 10 Cash, 4 Fuel and Brush. **Lvl 3 - Pills changed to 10 Cash and 4 Fuel and Pills. **Lvl 4 - Brush changed to 10 Cash and 4 Fuel. **Lvl 5 - Bread changed to 10 Cash and 4 Fuel. **Lvl 6 - Stew changed to 10 Cash and 4 Fuel. **Lvl 7 - Stew changed to 10 Cash and 4 Fuel. **Lvl 8 - Military Kit changed to Military Kit to 4 Fuel and 1 Military Kit. **Lvl 9 - Drugs changed to 10 Cash and 4 Fuel. **Lvl 10 - Powder changed to 10 Cash and 4 Fuel. **Lvl 11 - Chocolate changed to 4 Fuel and 1 Military Kit. **Lvl 12 - Military Kit Changed Stew to to 10 Cash and 4 Fuel **Lvl 13 - Stew changed to 10 Cash and 4 Fuel Version 3.0.0 Released on the 16th of December, 2019. *The Christmas Event has been added! *Added exclusive units. (Red Hood and Cashier.) *Added special skins. (Christmas Welder, Christmas Cashier, and Christmas Mechanic.) *Added new unit abilities. (For Policeman, Pepper and Marine.) *Bandits can throw grenades in the Corn Farm event. *Fixed some bugs. Undocumented changes: *Cashier was added back as h_cashier instead of h_puke. *Specops' special ability now can now possibly drop Red Barrel, Generator, Nitrogen, and Turret. *Fixed Specops' Empty Barrel Skirmish bug. *Units in Skirmish will now prioritize Turrets and Generators over units. *Fixed ranged units melee attacks no longer applying knockback bug. *The color of poisoned units' health bar and damage numbers are now blue instead of green. *Healing done by Medkit or Chopper's manual ability now displays healing numbers that are colored green. *Units unused "greeting" animations have been removed from the game files. *Queen's grenade ability now has a cooldown of 10 seconds instead of 1.7 seconds. *Sniper's special ability no longer completely ignores bullet resistance, now only ignores 50 percent of it. *Changed the fortune of Ranger from 50 to 45. *Changed the fortune of Saw from 34 to 49. *Changed the fortune of Queen from 30 to 50. *Changed the fortune of Turbo from 52 to 32. *Added Redneck's missing second attack animation. (Which was missing ever since his sprites were updated in version 1.8.0) *Changed the max coins on kill of Austin from 20 to 25. *Red Hood and Cashier lack of any attack sounds in Team selection unit preview. Version 3.0.1 Released on the 17th of December, 2019. No changelog was released for this update. Undocumented changes: *Added arm64-v8a library. (The game is now supported by newer devices.) Version 3.0.2 Released on the 21th of January, 2020. *Fixed several bugs. Undocumented changes: *Queen's grenade ability cooldown has been changed from 10 seconds to 1.7 seconds. *Christmas Welder skin no longer has 3 arms while attacking. *Changed text from "You need gifts to buy Christmas cases" to "All unused gifts will be lost at 22:49:00 UTC+0 on January 6, 2020". *Fixed Christmas Cashier being called "Christmas Christmas Cashier" in spanish. *Fixed "Out of Units" warning typo, it used to be "Out of Untis". Category:Media